Secrets
by Nakapa999
Summary: Soifon is a smart, athletic, outgoing young girl who is madly in love with Yoruichi, life is perfect. But once a girl comes along, everything changes, Soifon realizes everything wasn't as it truly seemed. Rated M for fighting, language, and LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Holy Shit Tits! First story ever! (that is being published) Sorry this first chapter is a lil boring, but it's more of an intro, I guess. Just to warn all you yuri fans. LEMON! Yes you know what that means! *wink wink* There is gonna be lesbianism in this story, BUT! Those fans who like Soifon/Yoruichi, there are gonna be some lovin' there, but they are not going to be the two main lovers. the two main character who I wanna pair up are...Soifon/(mystery) Go ahead take a guess, but it is something that is not heard of and don't worry you yuri fans, *nod nod* it is a girl!

That's it for now, so sit back, chillax, have some tea, and have fun reading!

~BINGO!

* * *

Chapter 1

It seems as though ones life is defined on what they have done to make it special. If you decided to go to the library filled with people's lives all in books, my life would be very pathetic book. Each person reading the book would probably pity me, shout at me "what the fuck are you doing?" wonder if certain events really did happen. Probably think I am a complete asshole. Then they would start to question things in the real world.

And I just have to leave this comment. The world is not as is seems. There are so many things that people are oblivious to like I was in the beginning. But in my life I discovered many things, knew many things that were all secret to the world. of course, I figured them all out the hard way and later in life, more like the ending part of my life. And now that I am dead, my life is complete, you can now officially read my book. But be warned, this book has blood, sex, drama, love, lesbianism, happiness, hate, sorrow, and worst of all. Monsters. If you don't wish to see my fun filled life, then you may close the book and move on to twilight. They have vampires that *sparkle!*

When I was alive, I sure regretted many things. Everyone around me lived in secrets, and I had secrets myself. And all you readers will discover all my secrets and those around me secrets. And when I discovered one of the worst secrets from the ones who were closest to me. My world was turned upside down. And that secret was what killed me in the end. So I hope you all discover the true by reading the book of my life.

So here is the beginning.

My name is Shaolin Fon, I lived to the young age of 25. And I was betrayed by someone i held dearest, and they were the one who murdered me. And this, is the story of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Howdy! just wanna let ya'll know this is my very first fanfic and never written something like this before. So if you notice anything wrong, just let me know! If you liked it...OMG!

So this is sort of a starter of Soi's life before the "incident." And if your lost next chapter will hopefully make lots more sense! HOORAY!

~BINGO!

* * *

Chapter 2

The name's Shaolin Fong, but I have always preferred Soifon or Soi. I was born in a big family. I had my mom and dad with my five older brothers. I was the youngest of them all. They were all tough hardcore fighters. and of course me being the only girl they would always pick on me, but I always showed them that I could be a fighter to. They were the ones who toughened me up, to protect myself. Plus I didn't really care about dolls and ponies, wearing dresses and pink. I was the one wearing jerseys or out playing in the dirt with my brothers. They soon came to respect me as we all become older, and they knew to never underestimate me with my small frail body.

I had short dark black hair aside from my two long braided strands of hair that reached to the lower part of my back. And weird grey eyes that always received stupid people staring with ahhhhh. Humans don't like things being abnormal or something that they don't understand. Of course all throughout my adolescent years, teachers or older people would look at my eyes and be like. "soifon, your eyes are not normal, you need to go to the doctor and get them checked out. You might have a disease or something." I heard non stop. My parents on the other hand thought my eyes were special, always telling me abnormality is a good thing. "being abnormal is a way of showing people that you are special in your own way, and no one can copy, it's being yourself and being different what makes you a special girl." my mother would say while she gave me desert after having a meeting with the principle complaining how I need to go to the hospital to be checked out.

Soon other kids would start making fun of me about my eyes and my hair that my mom braided for me. my brothers though, they would beat them up. Even if they were in high school and I was just in 3rd grade, they would kick little kids asses. They would get in trouble by the authorities or the school because they beat up other kids. But for some reason, they took it just to protect me. they always protected me. my entire family did. And I always felt bad, I just had to do something to repay them for everything my brothers, mom, and dad have done for me.

As I got older around high school I started to make some more friends, I was the first girl ever to be apart of MMA team the school had. And the boys were sure to go hard on me. and of course I outranked them all. I then got an award for my wonderful outstanding performance. I wanted my family to be happy to show them that I can finally protect myself.

I was a little confused though because usually they would come to my fights, but tonight no one came, which i found a little odd. But they did say that they had plans and tonight it Friday which is a busy night so I just let it slide. I was at least hopeful that my mom was home to show her what I did.

I drove into the driveway happy to see that all my brothers cars were in the driveway and street. yes we all had out own cars because our dad was a very wealthy business man and a few of my brothers had jobs like policeman, firefighter, two were in the military, and my the youngest brother was a year older than me and still in school, but we all were able to afford the cars and big house. I parked on the street infront of the lawn of my big house. it was odd, the lights were all out. I looked down at my phone, it showed 11pm. it was late, maybe they went to bed early? No, it's friday, they all would be wide awake.

I slowly made my way to the door grabbing my key unlocking the front door. I slowly opened the door peaking my head into the house. it was pitchblack. the only light was the light from the full moon above my head. it shone into the little crack of the door i had open. I called for my family, no answer. i placed down my bag and trophy down at the step outside letting the fighter in me come out. i took my stance slowly opening the door wider.

the moon illuminated the living room and just saw the furniture. I took small light steps into the room and saw nothing around hiding behind anything. i found a light switch only to find that it wasnt working. my stomach then started to feel a little upset. I had a very bad feeling about this situation. the lights not working, no one answering my call. I started to get very scared, but i had to remind myself that I have to pay attention to my surroundings.

another small step towards the kitchen, until i heard a crackle with glass in the kitchen. i flinched heart beating faster trying to control my breathing. making my way towards the opening of the kitchen, i start to turn right until i saw the island in the middle of the kitchen. when i heard the crackling noise again, i then heard a moaning and a growl. I didn't know what to think of just the noises that were just a few feet away. it sounded like a cats growl, but it was more like a huge deep cat growl. but the moaning tone sounded very familiar that tears were threatening to appear.

Grabbing the side of the island, i forced myself to look over and see what was happening. once i saw it, the image will forever haunt me. it was a horrific scene. dark liquid all around two figures crouched on the ground. one was lying on the ground while the other was crouched over covering the face of the one lying down. there was a caked around the dark liquid on the ground and glass shattered everywhere. but the figure crouching wasnt helping my mother who was lying motionlessly on the floor, it was killing her.

the dark figure was huge, it was covering most of her body. but my mother's ring on her hand gave it away and i knew it was her. the figure was so hairy, with dark black hair, and maybe a hint of purple, i wasnt sure. i was in too much shock seeing the hairy figure tearing at my mother killing her if she wasnt already dead. my mind couldnt comprehend what was happening.

As i took a step backward, my foot caught a stool next to the island and i fell backwards hitting my head against the tile floor. my vision blurred but i could hear the growl the creature made and more glass breaking. i gained my vision back as i looked up propping myself up on my elbows. and what i saw, i couldn't comprehend what my eyes were showing me. the creature was illuminated in the moonlight and could see everything perfectly. Dark black long hair on its entire body, completely covering it's face.

the color of its hair was painted with a dark scarlet color dripping down its chin, and massive claws. huge claws at least a few inches thick and long covered in blood. my mother's blood. the creature stood up, on its hind legs standing at least 7 feet tall. it had a tail and ears that were pricked up. as i blinked for the 100th time, i soon came to realize, it was a giant cat. but it was a monster.

before i am able to get up and run away, it was already ontop of me grabbing my shoulder piercing its claws into my shoulder smiling revealing its horrific teeth that could easily snap my bones like a tooth pick. i wanted to scream, but nothing came out. just stare into their eyes petrified. bright golden eyes that looked so beautiful, but i saw the anger and it wanted to kill me. It smiled as if my position amused it.

Then, as the cat like monster raised its other paw to lash at me. my fear washed away from my body, only to be replaced by anger. This thing isnt going to kill my family and look me in the eyes and smile. once the anger took over, everything went black as it brought its hand down towards my face.


	3. Chapter 3

I suddenly woke up. I was breathing very heavily and felt very wet. I sat up looking at my surroundings to notice I am perfectly safe in my own bed. It was quiet inside the room, aside from the body breathing quietly next to me. I looked down to see Yoruichi sleeping happily next to me. of course I envied her for her nice dreams she was having while I had nightmares of my family's death.

It is somehow mysterious that this memory just wants to haunt me till the day I die, and there is nothing I can possibly do to avoid or stop it. Even excepting the dream still makes me wake up in the middle of the night all sweaty and out of breath. And just having the flashbacks are hard enough, but reliving it almost everynight is a really hard thing to live with.

I slowly got out of bed trying not to disturb the peaceful goddess sleeping next to me. knowing sleep will not overtake me again, or just afraid of dreaming again, I made my way from my small room to the small living room in my apartment. There was a nice 32" flat screen handing from the wall of course I turned it on to watch the news. It was my way to help me cope, with my nightmares.

It seems as though I am trying to find my family's killer. So in hopes I watch the news to hear if there were any sort of hairy beasts around the country who massacre any people recently. But of course, I find nothing. But I don't plan on giving up, I just refuse to let the killer go happily free.

I layed on the couch thinking about the dream over and over as I listened to the news in the background. Of course the dream is the same every night. A tall dark haired cat monster eating away at my dead mother's body as I come home catching the monster in the act. And each and everytime, right before the monster slashes at me, it goes blank and I wake up. Of course what happened was just an old memory from 4 years ago. But I cant remember anything after the beast trying to attack me. all that I can remember after that is waking up lying in the living room floor soaked in blood, both mine, and the doctors wouldn't tell me what else it was. they just always told me with my injuries I am lucky to be alive.

The police were shocked at the sight that they found me and my fmaily in, they too couldnt believe that I am alive. when i saw the criminal evidence of the photographs i saw of my brothers, father, mother, and me. still 4 years later, i can't understand why I'm alive and they are all dead. if only they could be alive with me, of jsut be alive in my place. 7 innocent people died for me to live. Tears started to form.

"that mother fucker just tore their bodies apart splattering their blood and gutts around the walls." i whispering putting my hands up to my face. "in my fucking room! just seeing all their heads not on their bodies and their eyes and mouths open with some sort of fear. the forensics team even had a hard time discovering which brother's body was on the certins, on my floor, in my closet, or just a mess splattered and thrown everywhere.

I then leaped up grabbing the TV remote throwing it across the room letting my anger flow out. i couldnt barely even see clearly until the remote flew into the kitchen breaking glass. I then flinched at the alarming sound afraid that i woke up Yoruichi. At the thought i rushed intot he kitchen already cleaning up the broken wine glasses on the floor. but just before i grabbed a broom. i instead went into the fridge to find a nice big tall glass of vodka. i opened it up and just drank straight from the bottle. feeling the burn go down my throat and chest to my stomach actually felt good.

i then started to chug the bottle starting to feel a little absent. i felt myself not caring and lossening away from my body and just watch from afar as my body just did as it wished. until Yoruichi grabbed my shoulder from behind turning me around to see that i am trying to get and, and was being very successful! her messy long purple hair was in her face and fuzzy, but her golden honey eyes were wide awake with fear of seeing me in my terrible pathetic state.

she knew why I was doing what i was doing now. i looked into her eyes and felt bad knowing she didnt like me to drink like this. i started to cry again as i took a step towards her, dragging foot it brushed against the glass cutting my foot and feeling it get stuck. but of course, i didnt feel it, so i didnt care about it!

Yoruichi gave me a scared look as i stumbled on the glass, I fell loosing my balance. and just before i would cut myself again on the glass, Yoruichi swiftly grabbed me and picked me up like her bride taking the bottle out of my hands. making her way towards the bathroom to clean me up.

as she was very good as always at fixing my injuries, she wanted to talk.

"so you had another nightmare?" she whispered. my silence and refusal of not even looking at her direction said everything. she got out her medical kit as she was a doctor. she got out some weird objects that i wouldnt dare to know what to do with. but she was taking out the glass in my foot.

"you need to stop this midnight drinking." she said in a very worried voice. i didnt dark look up at her. i just looked down as i was sitting on the toilet as she was across from me on the edge of the bathtub tending to my foot.  
i stared at the tile not daring to look up at her. she always had this weird look and i would always feel guilty. just hearing her voice made me feel guilty.

"why wont you answer me?" she stopped looking at me, and i didn't dare look up from the tiles on the floor. that is, until she leaned forward grabbing my chin forcing me to look up into her honey filled eyes. she looked very serious and I felt like the kid who stuck her hand into the cookie jar when told not to. Tears were still forming from my eyes, but no noise cam from me, just silent tears of pain. Yoruichi didn't know what to do, she rarely saw me in tears. i was such a strong person who doesnt like to let anyone in, and alot of the times, that was Yoruichi. I felt bad that I shut her out, but it's just hard to openly tell her things. It's not like I don't trust her, it's just, I don't feel safe? But that isn't possible. I trust her to tend my foot, sleep with her, live with her. Then Yoruichi said something that just made me realize something.

"you know, you never told me about your nightmares." right there. that sentence, made me realize it. I trust her to an extent. I refuse to tell her about my past, or even the shitty things i have gone through. I don't lie to her, I just don't say anything at all. and it seems to be hurting Yoruichi instead of protecting her.

she let go of my chin finally giving up knowing that I wasnt going to budge and went back to fixing my foot. "it never hurts to tell me about your feelings Little Bee." I hated that nickname. it was very stupid and it seemed as though I was just a child when I was a grown adult. now, i could have told her that easily. but, what would that do? Just upset Yoruichi more. exactly what I do not wish. I want her to live a very happy life. and I love her and want to be with her, but in order to be with her, i can't tell her things about my life.

once she got out all the glass, she got up placing my foot where she sat saying she will be right back. just as she left she came right back. but she had a big object in her hand. it took me a second to realize it was the vodka I was just drinking earlier. she sat down grabbing a wash clothe next to the sink. she opened the bottle and before I had time to reject, she was already pour the vodka on my foot having the clothe catch the dripping liquid from my foot. i winced biting my lips starting to feel the pain. she finally stoped as she then retrieved a new object from a bag. this time i knew what it was. i cringed from the needle and she just smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry sweetie, but this has to be done in order for your foot to be fully healed.

the pain was now surging up my leg and i started to feel light headed. "please hurry." i whispered as she smiled at my first words of the night. the i felt obligated to talk to her. "im sorry i drank too much. I was just stressed and unable to go back to sleep." i whispered and she nodded happy that i was finally talking.

"did you have a nightmare?" she asked as she was stitching up my foot.

i looked away avoiding her beautiful honey filled eyes. "yes, but i don't want to talk about it." Yoruichi felt defeated, but was glad to hear me finally talking.

"it's ok, i'm just glad that your not mad at me." she smiled finishing up my foot.

I was shocked. "how could I ever be mad at you? I love you dearly, i couldnt bare to be without you. I would never want to be aprt from you. You are such a beautiful, amazing, funny, caring, smart person. and i still worry that you will just all of a sudden leave me." I couldnt believe what I was saying. I never would have been so openly to tell her about my feelings. but for some reason, she hugged me happy for reasons unknown.

she wrapped her arms around my head forcing my head to her breasts barely able to breathe with those huge things in my face. "Oh my sweet Bee, I would never leave you. I love you too much to ever let you go. and it is great to hear you say those things. I don't think I have ever heard you say such things." I felt tears as she placed her cheek on the top of my head.

I moved my head so we could look into each others eyes as we ended up in a passionate kiss. Move my arms up around her neck. I then moved so I weight on my good foot. I then pushed against her making her hit the wall. she moaned but still kept hold with the kiss. I felt the sting with each step with my bad foot, but it was ignored when all i could concentrate was Yoruichi's lips against mine with her hands exploring my body under my shirt. We then somehow started making our way out of the bathroom trying to get into our room. But in the process we kept on running into the walls hitting forcing me against the wall or forcing Yoruichi against the wall. Each time we hit we would stop the kiss with moans and groans, but would continue wanting each other more. soon thinking about the nightmares and painful memories vanished. What filled my mind was just the taste of Yoruichi's tongue along with her and my hands exploring each others bodies trying to make out way to our room. Eventually we finally made way into the bedroom.

I then forced Yoruichi down onto the bed as I got ontop of her straddling her waist looking down into her lustful golden eyes. she was like me, hungry for each other and wont be satisfied until we have each other. I then growled as i lowered my head down to her neck as she moaned my name.

* * *

Well that was an interestingly boring chapter...it was so boring to write I fell asleep twice! But the next chapter should be very upbeat! why? one word... LEMON! yea you know it. Yoruichi and Soi are gonna do it! yey! =P


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 shaolin's life

I leaned my head down to bite her neck gently as she moaned moving her hands down grabbing the bottom of my shirt lifting it up over my head to reveal my naked torso. i leaned up as she looked up at me smiling. her eyes were examining my body as she got up onto her elbows and started kissing my stomach. her wet lips scared me a little, but she kept at it happy to get some sort of feedback she was looking for. she then started to lick me moving her tongue up to my left breast as she kissed it gently then started biting around the nipple as I started to go crazy. before she could move to the nipple, I grabbed her shoulders pushing her back down stopping her teasing in the process. i started kissing her very passionately and I noticed that I was growling. I was so very hungry for her, and I wasn't going to let her have me, only I can have her. I started biting her lips, then sucking on her tongue as I then grabbed her shirt tearing it off of her body and pushing down her shorts and underwear revealing her bare naked body. This body, Yoruichi's body, is all mine, and only mine.

I slowly start trailing kisses from her lips down to her neck quickly playing with here breasts then move down to her stomach then stop to admire her wonderful flower between her legs. i move my hands so they are grabbing Yoruichi's breasts teasing her nipples by pinching them and tugging a little making her moan a little. I slowly blow at her flower and she starts to shiver. I of course was teasing her and was enjoying it very much as she was suffering with the teasing.

I then decided she had enough and devoured into her flower. SLowly started licking her folds sucking on them, then working up to her clit. she tasted very nice, like cherries. a taste that I can never forget. once I put my mouth on her clit flicking my tongue against it, it sent her into small spasms. "soi!" she would start to shout as her breaths started being very sharp and fast. but she hasnt felt anything yet. I smiled at the thought and moved my hands away from her breasts lifting my head to see Yoruichi's begging eyes. "No! Don't stop!" she pleaded trying to lift her crotch up to my mouth. her eyes were very sad but were filled with ecstasy. I couldn't control myself once I saw her face looking down at me. i moved my right hand down and without warning stuck two fingers into her and started to thrust slowly then picked up speed while pinching her clit with my other hand. she was in a frenzy as she start moaning and shaking because of my hands and what they were doing to her.

around ten minutes later from switching from my hands to my mouth to both playing with her flower, Yoruichi sat up grabbing my hair pulling hard as she finally came to the end and climaxed. her screams of my name filled the room no doubt that the neighborhood could hear her wonderful cries. as her liquids flowed into my mouth she let go of my head flopping back down onto the bed. I drank every last drop of her wonderful juices. once i was done laping her flower, i looked up to see Yoruichi passed out on the bed. For some reason my heart dropped, but i knew that this was going to happen. because it always did.

I wasn't going to wake her up to tell her it was my turn, because as always, the buzz was now gone. In the end I just rolled over next to Yoruichi pulling the sheets over the both of us not even trying to be comforted by Yoruichi. staring through the sign-glass doors staring at the beautiful full moon shining down on my face. for some reason, a tear fell down my cheek. before I could care about it, I fell into a light dreamless sleep.

* * *

Poor little Soi...anyone know how she feel? trust me, it sux ass what she went through. I already feel for her, AND IM WRITING THIS THING! =P anyhooters, this was a little interesting to write, but the story must go and continue with the seriousness! don't worry. if you want more of this "LEMON" it will appear again...sometime...somewhere...later... in the story =P

anyhooters hope yall pervs liked the little lemon and let me know if you really wanna see this kinda thing again! yeyz!


	5. Chapter 5

What seemed like Seconds later, I woke up noticing that the moon is no longer shining through my doors. but it seemed to have gotten lighter than before. I move my head slowly to see the clock shine 5:03am. I woke up just 2 minutes away from my alarm. Sighing, i flopped my hand to the clock to switch off the alarm not wanting to wake Yoruichi who was snoring next to me. I groaned as I got up and out of bed. I had to go and get ready for work, whether I was in the mood for it or not. As I stood up, I took a step and felt a big sting in my left foot. i lift my foot balancing on my right foot remembering the stitches Yoruichi had given me from the broken glass I stepped on last night.

Remembering that neither of us cleaned up the glass from the kitchen, i immediately went into the kitchen with a broom cleaning up my terrible mess. After about 5 minutes of cleaning each little piece from the tile floor, I threw away the glass into the trash can and headed to the shower. It was very nice having the hot water wash away the sleepy as I felt cleansed and refreshed. The nightmares didn't bug me, neither did Yoruichi's little incident last night. I was ready to tackle my day with a big smile on my face.

As I got dressed in dark blue baggy jogging shorts along with a long red tank top I realized that the pain in my foot was pretty much non existent. I checked the clock in the living room tv to show it was almost 6. I put on my shoes with ease and gave a snoring Yoruichi a small kiss on her forehead. of course, it didn't phase her. I grabbed my bag putting a small energy drink and bar into the bag and left the apartment. It was a little foggy once I got outside, but it was nice and cool in the morning. I walked down about 5 blocks to find the dojo at the corner with 2 other people sitting by the doors. I smiled looking at my friends who were shivering in their big thick jackets. i grabbed the keys from inside my bag to unlock the doors. a tall man with short messy black hair stood up looking down at me. He had three scars going down the right side of his face a a nice old 69 tattoo on his left cheek.

"hey captain, your actually here late!" he grabbed my shoulder looking down at me smiling.

"shut up Hisagi." i moaned as i opened the door as he and a very tall girl with crazy grey hair followed.

"Did you get some from Yoruichi?" Isane teased putting her chin on my other shoulder.

I pushed them both away as I turned on the Dojo lights. My father used to run this Dojo, and i took it over making it better than ever. and maybe it's because I am a good fighter. but it might also be because of the employes that used to work for my father were terrible. They were so very easy to beat, and everyone who used to attend here knew that and that was why he had such little business. But now, Me and my two other friends are helping me run this dojo and this place has never seen as much people before. Eventhough my dad was rich, this place wasnt what made him rich. It was him being an assassin.

"Yo Soi!" i heard someone shout and a pang against my arm. I jump back to reality to see Hisagi standing next to me staring at me with big eyes. "earth to Soi!" he said then flicking his fingers in my face.

I sighed swatting away his hand. "what is is Hisagi?" i said looking at him annoyed as Isane was moving some punching bags and dummies around the dojo. Isane had her very own medical class where it is to help people and to their wounds or others injuries. It is a perfect mixture with a dojo and a small medical training. Some people just make appointments with Isane and just learn how to save lives. Others go to me and Hisagi to help protect themselves. And some even do both! So in the end it is good for the both of us.

"So did you get any last night from Yoruichi?" he smiled staring at me.

i punched his arm helping Isane move the punching bags. "none of your business Hisagi."

Isane then looked over at me examining me. "yep she did."

"Isane!" and both of them were laughing getting what they wanted. a reaction out of me. Anger then filled me, not just angry at both of them, but the truth on what really happened last night. Then suddenly I grabbed the floppy punching bag and threw it across the room and it hit Hisagi right in the chest. He was now writhing in pain and it only took me a few second to realize what I had done. I immediately run over to him throwing off the bag easily as he coughed grabbing his chest.

Isane then went to his aid easily fixing him up, even though he was just fine. He just was caught off guard and after about 10 minutes, he was able to walk off the pain.

"that was really cool what you did Soi! Being able to lift that huge bag and throwing it as easily and fast as you did was amazing!" he patted my back then opening the door welcoming customers for the day. I knew he was ok, i did catch him off guard with the speed it went. I was then upset because I let my anger get the best of me. and I never let that happen. As Hisagi tended his morning kung fu class. Isane and I went into the back infirmary room.

It looked like a some sort of classroom about 5 other tables with dummies laying on tables with anatomy posters around the room with a big examiners table where Isane placed her famous medical bag. i sat next to it not even being eye level with her. she was a very tall person, and of course, i was very short.

"what is going on with you Soifon?" Isane asked as I took off my right shoe and sock to see blood, my wound was bleeding. I didn't even feel any pain. but when Isane saw my foot, she of course freaked out. "What the hell happened Soifon!?" she shouted grabbing my foot instantly along with her medical bag. she reached for things I didn't bother to notice or remember. I looked away casually as she went to tend for my foot. and I always appreciated it, it was feeling much more comfortable already.

"i just had a little accident last night. I was very careless." i said very casually but Isane didn't take it as likely.

she sighed heavily. "Soifon. has there been any problems back at home? you know, with Yoruichi or anything?" she whispered very concerned.

Of course I was shocked by the question. "of course not! Yoruichi and I are perfect as ever!"

Isane then gave me a dark look. "if that was true, then how did you throw a 300 pound punching bag at Hisagi so easily when he brought up you and Yoruichi?"

I leaned my head back sighing. "because I was annoyed. It is none of his business what I do or don't do with Yoruichi."

"but you have never done something so drastic. plus the anger in your eyes were very terrifying Soifon." she said looking up at me from her work as I too looked at her. "We both love you Soifon, and we both worry about you. We want you to be happy. and we both notice how you are not happy right now." what she said hit me. I felt weird knowing that my actions are being noticed by my two best friends.

"I don't know Isane, I just haven't been myself lately. I'm sorry that I have been worrying you and Hisagi. it's just with Yoruichi she has been wanting alot from me lately but then gives me little in return." i whisper to Isane as she gets interested.

"what do you mean? what do you want in return?" she was confused.

"I want trust. She wants me to tell her everything and trust her, when I havent even earned her trust. I know nothing about her family or what her fears or even nightmares are." I then started to get really upset. "and I even make love to her last night and she doesnt even give me anything back! Not that I ask for it! But do I even have to ask to get eaten?!" I shouted as Hisagi walked in through the door only hearing the last few words.

he then freaked out not sure how to respond exactly. he then rubs the back of his head looking down. "your 7 o'clock solo appointment is here. If you want me to take this one that is fine." he said coughing not sure how to handle the last sentence he heard. Isane was done with my foot and I stood up taking off my other shoe and sock smiling at Hisagi. I looked up at Isane. "we will talk about this later." i said placing my other shoe and sock next to the other one on the table.

i walked up to him punching him hard on the shoulder. "get back to work. I got this one." i said wlaking with Hisagi into the main gym leaving Isane to clean up her little room for her classes for the day. Hisagi and I made our way the front desk and when I made it, I then noticed a very tall tanned woman with short blonde hair standing infront of the desk. her hair was very short, but she had 3 long braids scattered around her head. She wore very short shorts that could pass as underwear, which I don't think she was wearing. She also wore what seemed like a white bra turtleneck sort of thing. It covered her breasts (barely) and covered most of her face, (except the beautiful intoxicating green eyes she had.)

She was so very attractive, I had to remind myself that I had Yoruichi, but even then, I wanted this person. Then I kicked myself. How dare you think that! You love Yoruichi! and there is no one some tramp is going to come along and push Yoruichi aside! But, I had come to the conclusion, it doesn't hurt to befriend this creature.

"hello, I'm Shaolin Fong and I am going to be your fighting instructor for the day." I said holding out my hand to the beautiful woman. Maybe it was her clothes, or lack of. Her body was so perfect. nice and curvy showing her torso and nice long legs. If this world couldnt get any crazier, I could have sworn Yoruichi and this woman were related somehow, someway.

"Pleasure to meet you Shaolin Fong. My name is Tier Harribel, but you may call me Harribel." she shook my hand. Her voice was so calm and sweet. Strong, but so sweet. along with her soft skin. So what if I like this woman, it's not like Yoruichi is going to waltz right in and kill me for helping a girl learn how to fight. So that is all I am going to be. And instructor to this woman who happens to be beautiful. I then made a mental note to myself. Maybe I needed to meet this beautiful woman to respect and be thankful for what I have with Yoruichi and our relationship.

* * *

Woah! Chapter, over! What do you guys think will happen? Will Soifon do something stupid? or will she be strong and be happy with Yoruichi finally trusting her with her feelings? BTW if you could tell me what you think about this chapter that would be fantastic! and be looking out for the next chapter soon! LATERZ YOU FANTABULOUS PPL!

~BINGO!


	6. Chapter 6

I can do this. It's not like I haven't had beautiful students before. I am faithful to Yoruichi, I love her and just because a beautiful woman who is barely wearing anything isn't going to change that love for Yoruichi. And I am not going to let this beautiful woman go to waste on Hisagi's teaching. Plus if I turn down her appointment, it will show a sign of weakness. I am not weak. i took a deep breathe looking at the woman standing before me.

"Come with me Harribel." i said motioning over to a little section of the gym where the practice punching dummies stood. She followed right behind my heels and she threw her bag off of the mat next to the window. The entire gyme had mats aside from the 2 feet where it was bare away from the windows. "go ahead and take off your shows, you wont need them." i pointed to her nice new sneakers.

"Really?" she sat down untying her nice black shoes that look like they just came out of the box this morning. her voice was a little muffled by her sort of outfit covering her mouth. byt i still was able to hear her clearly.

"Really. This is just practice, and the goal is to not seriously injure someone. Plus I don't want you to ruin my mats." she looked at me then down at the mats eyes guilty. it was very interesting to only see her emotions through her eyes and not really her mouth or face.

"sorry." she said no longer showing the guilty. it was like once she showed it, she pulled it right back in and hid it. This woman seemed to not be a very emotional kind of person. and if she is, she likes to hide it. specially she has a turtleneck easily covering and hiding behind it to cover her emotions.

i offered my hand when she was done but she ignored it. This woman was hardcore. SHe was serious, and not so very emotional like Yoruichi. She got up and placed her shoes neatly next to her bag. she walked back over to me looking down at me. She then seemed like she wasn't sure about this whole teaching. She was looking me up head to toe, unsure if I could really be a teacher. I hated that she was underestimating me. Then I just smiled ready to prove this woman wrong.

"alright, now show me what you know." i said taking 2 steps back allowing us some space. She stood staring at me. not moving.

"I don't have a reason to fight." she said which threw me back alittle. This woman had respect and honor. That's a plus.

"it's not fighting. its practice. know the difference. You came here on your own, you chose to learn, and as your instructor i order you to show me what you know."

she looked at me for a good minute or so. Hisagi and Isane now had their own costumers to deal with instead of staring at us, which is good. Harribel then took her stance placing her hands infront of her face her feet spread nicely apart. I stood my side facing her acting very carefree. knowing her she will either try to punch my back or stomach. that is if she was a smart fighter. but if she was not, then she would go for the face. She lunged after me and I was wrong, she went for the feet. something i have never seen done. she swooped down and kicked my ankles and fell backwards but i grabbed onto her turtle neck ripping it down as she stood up and i immediately stood up letting go over her turtleneck. she grabbed it very quickly making sure it didnt move away from her face. she glared at me and went back again. this time i was in my stance. she started to punch my face and tried to hit my ribs. and i annalyzed her posture and finally found the open spot. she lunged out stretching out far fro my open face. i ducked down and kicked her smack in the left ribcage. she groaned as she went to cross and hit me again but i ducked under the punch again grabbing her left arm which was outstretched and pulled it behind her back pushing her down as i laid ontop of her. She groaned as her mouth was now covered by her out turtlneck. she couldnt speak, and i was then worried that she couldnt breathe clearly.

i reach around with my left hand grabbing the front of her turtleneck pulling away from her mouth so she was able to breathe. i then looked down at her back that was barely covered by her turtleneck bra. it was very enticing and beautiful that i had to resist the urge to just place my head on her back. but just as i was about to let go of her left hand, her light arm moved and she elbowed me right in the face. i fell off of her as she became free and somehow she grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head and her eyes showed the snickering. she sat down straddling my waist as she leaned down very close and I was able to smell her. watermelons with chocolate.

she moved both of my hands into her right hand and i didnt fight right off the bat. she moved her left hand and grabbed one of my braids. she analyzed it then asked without mothering to look at me. "you have some interesting braids." i could see her beautiful green eyes smiling.

"you have the same." i noted seing one come down from her shoulder.

"you are also a good fighter, im glad that i chose you to be my teacher." her voice was so very soft and in response i moved my legs up wrapping my ankles up around the front of her neck pulling her down so she was letting go of my hands trapping her down under my legs. i sat up holding down her legs at my waist. she looked up at me and just as i tightened my grip around her neck, she finally tapped and we both were released.

i laid down next to her as she looked over at me. "want to go and get a drink tonight?" she asked breathing a little heavily.

i was shocked by the question. but i had to force myself with the answer. "busy."

"doing what?" she came back fast. this woman seemed determined.

"why is it any of your business." i looked over at her who ws now staring at me.

"because i want to know why your turning me down." damn she was good.

"because i have a girlfriend." i said flatly trying my hardest to resist this Beautiful creature.

she was laughing. "look, i aint asking you to have sex with me. just a drink. you wont be cheating on your little girlfriend. Just a drink. as friends?" she was pleading.

"i dont even know you." i said plainly.

"that is why we have drinks to get to know each other." her eyes were so very hypnotizing and that was something that i couldnt fight against. i felt weak. and she seemed to realize that.

i sighed deply looking up at the white cieling. Just as I was about to deny Harribel again, Isane walked up with Hisagi looking at us worried. "everything ok?" Asked Isane acting like a fucking tower leaning over me.

"yeah." i said sitting up as Harribel did the same looking up at my friends.

"Were we interrupting something?" Hisagi asked waving his brows. I glared at him leaning back pushing out my right foot kicking him right where it hurts. he fell to the ground with a groan turning red. I winced at the pain on my foot, but it soon vanished again. I stood up with Harribel looking down at the poor Hisagi.

"your lucky I don't hit women." he wimpered holding his crotch. then the next thing I knew he kicked the back of my knee making me fall to my knees. "lucky for me your not a woman." he laughed lunging at me but soon he was found in the choke hold and he tapped out and we both stood up. when i looked up to see Harribel analyzing me, i felt very embarrassed and blushed.

Harribel notced and she patted my shoulder. "thank you for the lession Shaolin. I shall be back again for more. But if you want to have that drink," she went over to her bag and pulled out a small piece of paper and pen and wrote on it handing it to me after. "call me anytime." she sounded serious, but in her eyes, i could tell inside she was smiling. she then grabbed her bag and shoes, walked over to the cashier with Hisagi paid and left. Once she was gone Isane grabbed my arm rushing me over to her little back room which was empty again and motioned for Hisagi to join. one he was inside the room she slammed the door and sat me down at her desk and they both stared down at me like i was guilty of something.

"I didn't do it." i sighed and Isane was tapping her foot.

"You like that girl." i was surprised to hear the come from Hisagi.

"shut u-"

"he is right Soifon. We all saw it." Isane wasnt going to take my lies, and i knew i was going to loose if i fought.

"So what?" i said no longer denying it.

"So what are you going to do bout it?" Isane asked sitting on the desk staring at me.

"There is nothing I can do about it." i said flatly and Hisagi wasnt going to take that answer.

"I think you should have a drink with her." and i was even more surprised.

"are you crazy!? you want me to cheat on Yoruichi?" I couldnt believe what I was hearing. Not that Hisagi was talking, what what he was actually saying. He is such an asshole for wanting me to cheat on Yoruichi!

"calm down Soi, that's not what I meant." he turned towards me placing both of his hands on my shoulders trying to calm me down. but i was so mad at him that I just gave him a terrible stink eye. "What I meant was, that you go out and have fun. This person could be a good friend. And I also think you need some time away from Yoruichi. I always hear what you tell Isane, you think that this office is soundproof when the door is wide open and I can hear you guys talking. And maybe the way things have been. Spend more time with friends and just meet other people Soi. You are emotionally in pain. And if you don't have a drink with this woman, then I will force you to a therapist and make you talk to them." he said the word I hated most. fucking therapist. they are paid to listen to your problems and make you feel better, its just a fucking shit of lies. they try to be your best friend but all they see you is a name on their little clipboard. by the mention of therapist, i knew what to do. plus he may also have a point. Yoruichi has been on my mind 24/7 and I guess it's time for a small break.

I gave up sighing. "fine." i lower my head. "but what do I tell Yoruichi?" i said looking back up at them.

Isane opened her cell and dailed a few numbers and put the phone on speaker. after about 5 rings it hit the voicemail of me saying leave a message blah blah blah. "Yoruichi, wake up! WAKE UP!" after about two other times of Isane shouting wake up into the phone, Yoruichi answered the phone tired.

"what is it Isane?" she moaned.

"Just wanna let you know tonight Hisagi and I are going to take Soifon out for a drink tonight if you dont mind. She will be home later to change, but we are going to pick her up to go out drinking tonight." Isane was smiling as we heard a small paused from Yoruichi.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? She had a big cut last night because of her drinking. I don't think it's very healthy for her to drink. I think she might be becoming an alcoholic" God Yoruichi has no hesitation when it comes to telling strangers my problems. What also pissed me off it that she didn't know that I did very well with drinking in public. i only go crazy when I am in the safety of my own home. Or I guess I can't do that anymore since I will be judged by Yoruichi.

Isane saw my glare but she kept on smiling "don't worry Yoruichi. We will be sure she be a good girl. she just looks like she needs a little friend time."

Yoruichi finally gave in. "alright, just have her back before 2am ok?"

"got it!" Isane closed the phone looking at me happy.

"still think that this isnt a good idea?" Hisagi shook my shoulder and i glanced up at him. "you know Soi, I sometimes think that you can do better. Sure Yoruichi is a good person and all. But she isnt the kind of good person for you, someone you can trust and where she can trust you too. I know I sound like a jackass, but please listen to me when I say that maybe this is a good thing to do." Hisagi had a good point. I didn't trust Yoruichi. and i dont think she trusts me either. she says she cares for me, but when I do tell her things, she treats me like I am below her and broken. And it's not like I am going to go right to Harribel and make out with her. But I am sure as hell going to tell everyone how I am not occupied.

"Isane, can I borrow your cell?" I asked and as she gave me her phone, i took out the piece of paper and dailed the number.

and on the second ring she answered. "Harribel speaking." her voice wasnt muffled. I then started to imagine her without her turtleneck around her face, it looked beautiful.

"H-Hi Harribel, its S-Shaolin, your fighting instructor, you know, the one you just gave your number to." then I heard a small laugh.

"Oh yes, the fighting instructor with long braids. How may I help you?"

"well, I-I was calling to let you know that my plans tonight got canceled. And was wondering if your offer for a drink tonight was still on the table?" I was blushing and Hisagi and Isane giggling in the background wasnt helping.

"oh right. Of course, When do you get off at work?"

"around 8. But I have to go home and change first."

"how about we meet at Esquire around 10. you know where that is at?"

i smiled cant believing that this is really going to happen. "yea, I heard it is really good."

"the best, I can't wait to see you Shaolin. see you at 10."

"ok, bye." i hung up and i my cheeks started to hurt and i then realized that I was smiling and blushing. I then ignored my friends looking at the clock.  
It is only 10am. I will get to see her in 12 hours. I guess this is going to be a very long day. But for once in a very long time. I am very excited. And I guess it might not hurt to try to be myself around this person.

I'm sorry Yoruichi, but even my friends have realized that I have been different since I have been with you, and now it is at its all time worse. I guess thats what happens in life though, out with the old, and in with the new. Lets just hope this wont kill me.

* * *

Holy cracker jackers! NO WAY DUDE! Poor little Yoruichi is going to get pissed **IF** she ever finds out that Soifon isn't going drinking with her friends, but an attractive girl who asked Soifon to go out drinking! Anyhooters, there is the chapter and the next one will be very interstin. maybe. hopefully. idk. you decide. ok time to pass out at the count of 3...2...1...0...-1...-2...-3

~Bingo!


	7. Chapter 7

They day went by so slow. I had around 5 other appointments and the students were all making my day go slower and slower. but each hour I would go through the process of what was going to happen tonight with Harribel. And I was excited, nervous, scared, happy, scared, and even more scared. and I just kept looking at the clock waiting for it to hit 8pm. But somehow just about when I was about to give up hope, Hisagi interrupted my session with a young boy who just was stuck in his own little world trying to show me fighting was more important than protection and peace. he was all bout kicking ass. But I had to teach him a lesson on ass kicking and I flipped him over my shoulder and he fell onto his back with a big oomph and thud. I think the boy was almost as happy as me that this session was finally over. I helped the boy up and shook his hand as he was trying very hard to walk straight and normal with his mother out of the dojo.

I thanked Hisagi as Isane locked up her office as she handed me my shoes and bag. the sun was pretty much about to disappear from the sky and the moon started to appear behind the mountains and as I opened the door I felt a nice cool breeze and of course Hisagi and Isane bundled up in their thick jackets cold. Isane ordered me to put on my shoes before I went outside. I did so and locked up the dojo and we were all on our way to my appartment. This was the plan because this is what usually happened and are not allowed to let Yoruichi smell something fishy. And I loved my friends for help protecting me and being there for me even though I never ask for it.

I opened up my apartment door and found no Yoruichi in sight. I sighed letting my friends inside behind me as Isane closed the door behind her. They waited as I went to my room to grab some nice clothes and went into my master bathroom. I turned on the shower placing my clothes on the toilet starting to get undressed. I took off my bandage on my foot and just as I walked in and was about to close the door behind me. A pair of arms wrapped around my torso grabbing my breasts. I knew it was Yoruichi, and for some reason, I wasn't turned on like I usually was.

"Yoruichi." i sighed closing the door turning around getting out of her grasp.

"cmon little bee! you love it in the shower." she pleaded and what came out next was a surprise to the both of us.

"i would have loved it last night more." i spat and for some reason, i don't regret saying it. it was completely true.

Yoruichi was taken aback by the comment. "what is that supposed to mean?" she folded her arms getting mad.

i sighed grabbing my shampoo ignoring the close space in the shower. "It means that I make love to you, and I get nothing in return."

"Well that is what I am doing now silly, making you feel better." she said moving up against me against pressing her breasts to my head and I started to feel annoyed. I pushed her away and glared at her.

"listen Yoruichi. It wasn't just last night, you have done this many other times before. Where I would make you feel better, and either you were busy or just fell asleep, or just had to do something, ANYTHING else!"

"that isn't-"

"fuck you Yoruichi. let me take my shower in piece and let me have some fun and let me do something for me." i interrupted her washing out my hair.

Yoruichi gave me a look and sniffed before she left. "you smell like mud and feces. wash your hair again." she commented and grabbed a seperate towel and left. I was so infuriated with Yoruichi that I couldn't think clearly. She was acting like I am in the fucking wrong. Tried to ignore how she truely treated me. She even complained about my scent. Yoruichi was forcing me to lose respect for her. And she was pissing me off. I hissed and pinched the tiled wall inside the shower and the tile broke, but some of it broke and clashed into my knuckles. It hurt sure, but the blood and the stinging started to make the pain fade. I picked the pieces out of my hand and washed away the blood and with my right hand tried to finish washing myself.

about 20 minutes later I made my way out of the shower my hand not bleeding so much. I managed to put on a bra and a nice black shirt with a golden butterfly on my back hugging my body and some tight jeans. I went through my room and noticed Yoruichi was actually snoring. I was pissed and rushed further to Isane and Hisagi in the living room who both were watching some weird shows. But Isane flinched when she saw my hand. thankfully she always took her little mini hospital in a bag with her. She hit the back of my head as I sat down and grabbed her bag. She was cleaning it up and put a bandage on my knuckles and also my foot.

She didn't dare ask me about it, she already knew it involved Yoruichi. HIsagi then encouraged us to leave showing it was already 9:40. We left after I put on some nice black converse and a sweatshirt with golden wings on the back. Isane and Hisagi were telling me what time I had to be home (2am), what to do if Harribel did this, that. "Don't have sex." Isane noted freaking me out with the statement.

"I don't plan to." i felt embarrassed but then Hisagi spoke up yet again.

"why? I think you deserve a little fun. If you don't do it with Harribel, I think you should be open. We heard what happened with you and Yoruichi and you seriously believe that that was just a little fight? I heard the emotion Soi, and Yoruichi doesn't deserve you. And she let you go instead of working it out. So I think you can do whatever you want and not feel guilty." Damn Hisagi is like Dr. Phil. He does have a point though. What Yoruichi did, was let me go and party instead of fight for our relationship. I am now a free girl. and for some reason, I feel free. Like I am not held down, I can be happy and do what I want now.

"i will keep that in mind Hisagi, thank you." I patted his shoulder and her then wrapped an arm around my neck smiling at me. Isane then draped an arm ontop of Hisagi's around my shoulders as I placed both my hands around them smiling. "you guys are very good friends and I thank you for everything you guys have done." I was happy, but then we went to the bar and we parted ways. Hisagi and Isane both gave me a big hug and went our separate ways as I entered the bar. It was nice and fancy. I saw the DJ set in the corner with no DJ yet and to my surprise there was hardly anyone there.

When i searched for Harribel and came up empty, I just sat in a seat up at the bar. The waitor looked at me raising a brow putting his hands on his hips. "yo kid, beat it."

I grabbed my wallet from my sweatshirt pocket and showed him my ID sighing trying really hard not to curse this man out. If there was about 4 hard drinks in me, maybe I would tell him off. The man nodded no longer caring. "what you want?" he handed me back my ID.

"Absinthe." i sighed as I sat up looking up at the screens above the man.

"isn't that alittle heavy for you?" this asshole was getting on my nerves.

"look here, I have money to pay for my own drinks, now get me whatever the fuck I order." my anger was starting to get to me. I knew this was a bad thing, thats why I needed just 1 sip of the drink hopefully before the woman gets here to calm me down. The man finally backed down to make my drink. It might be a bad idea to have this drink, but I could care less if I remember it or not. I just want this pain the Yoruichi has caused me and my hand to go away. I grabbed my left hand feeling the sting just from the slightest touch.

Then just before thoughts of Yoruichi came pouring into my mind, a body sat next to my right and when I looked up, I was actually glad to see the beautiful Harribel. Well, the small about of face of Harribel and the big amount of her body. She was wearing a bra turtleneck again, but this one seemed nice, and she had on some cargo shorts but they huged her thighs nicely. Her shirt was white except the outlines were black. and her cargo's were plaid with white and blue. she looked very cute.

"nice to actually see you here. what did you order?" and as if the bartender was on que he arrived with my epic drink. "what is that?" she asked confused as it was green.

"Absinthe." I said taking the drink as the man stared at Harribel.

"I guess I will go with a Jager Bomb." she smiled at the bartender then looked back at me her eyes filled with concern. "you know, you really didn't have to come tonight."

"i know. I chose on my own free will." i said and just as I was about I was about to take a sip, Harribel grabbed my drink and forced it out of my hand and down on the counter. I looked up at her mad but her eyes were filled with more anger for some reason.

"I didn't invite you out to drink so you could be drunk off your ass and wont be able to have a nice conversation with you." she hissed then reached over pouring out the drink in the sink on the other side of the bar. She then made eye contact with the bartender making her drin kand she put up two fingers. he nodded and went back to his creations.

I thought about her words for a minute, then I started to feel bad and I slumped back into my chair looking down at my hand on the counter. "i'm sorry." i whispered and I felt the glaring disappear.

"so are you truely here to get drunk off your ass and just fool around? Or are you really here to have a night with me?"

i thought about her question. "I wanted to get to know you, and I needed to get out of the house."

She looked over looking at my hand then back at me. "is there something wrong with the house?" she seemed to have concern in her voice.

"it doesn't really matter. I don't want to think about that. I came here for you. So please, tell me about yourself." I said then the bartender came with our Jager Bombs.

we neither took a sip as we were more concentrated on each other for some weird reason. "I am originally from Japan, and moved to America a few years back and finally stopped here for about 1 year. This little town has grown on me. what about you?"

"Born and raised in this big city." she nodded.

"so any family here?" she asked and I shook my head.

"nope, they are all gone." i said looking down at my hand bad hand grabbing my drink with my right hand.

"so they moved away huh?" she asked hopeful.

"no, dead."

she nodded. "mine too." she said in a normal tone but her posture and facial expressions showed her remorse. "cheers!" she lifted her glass. "to us for being survivors!" she clanged my drink and ordered a straw making it go over the space between her turtleneck and face took a sip. I did the same and the drink actually tasted pretty good.  
I took another slug as Harribel looked down at my hand. "so what did you do there? Did I do that?" she asked curious.

"no, just had to deal with some broken tile at home." which was true, except, i was the one who broke the tile in the first place. Harribel nodded.

"looks like you punched something and ruined your hand." she said looking up at the TV taking another sip.

"looks can be deceiving." i noted and her eyes were smiling when she looked down at me.

she blinked affirmatively. "yes they can be."

then I blurted. "like you."

"excuse me?" she didnt see that one coming.

"you are hiding something behind that mask." i took another sip looking at her not afraid.

"What do you think I am hiding?" she laughed.

i blinked thinking. "your emotions of course." she didnt know what to do with that one.

"excuse me?"

"and just so you know, you fail at it. you cant hide human emotions. that's what you are. human. and your eyes show it whether you like it or not." i pointed to her eyes and she narrowed her eyes for some reason. I didn't know if she was angry with me, or with herself. but then i feared it was actually me.

"so you think you have me figured out?" she said placing her glass down kinda hard leaning forward her face just a mere inches away from mine.

"no, of course not." i said trying to lean back, but the stool had a back which blocked me from moving any further back and our faces were so close. here eyes were so intense. I felt like I could just melt into those eyes. "I am just saying what I think. and just because you hide one thing, doesn't mean that I have you all figured out. I just know that you are contemporary with your feelings and appearance. I don't know what you like, fear, dislike, love, or what you do. so technically i know nothing about you. I just know how you treat yourself."

she was confused. "how do I treat myself?"

"like shit. you are too hard on yourself, and i dont know why you try to force yourself to not have any emotions, but that isnt any of my business either." she raised an eyebrow thinking.

"i haven't even known you for a whole day, and you still seem to amaze me." her green eyes were smiling which made me blush. I turned away as she leaned back. "so you don't think I am strange?" she asked looking at her drink.

"your choice of outfit is beyond strange. but that is what defines you." and I looked at her hair. "and of course your 3 odd braids interrupting your messy blonde hair." i smiled and she laughed.

"look whos talkin'!" she shouted actually laughing. she grabbed one of my long braids. "at least i dont wrap them up so no one will think I have bandages on my hair." she laughed and made a joke. I then could tell she didnt do that often. and she somehow felt comfortable around me. but hey, i could say the same thing with her.I actually wanted to know more about this woman and never let her out of my grasp. it is like, i got off my addiction with Yoruichi, and now I have found a supplement and that is Harribel.

Harribel and I started to get along more, and we had a few more Jager Bombs along with it boosting up our energy. we were laughing and telling each other about ourselves. I told her how I took over my dads business and running the Dojo with my two friends Isane and Hisagi. I told her how Yoruichi and I just broke up and a few of my hobbies. and she even told me things that Yoruichi never dare talk about. Harribel moved here because she had a friend who is in the investigation business and her friend needed a business partner and they have an investigation place together. Another reason why she is taking my Dojo class is to help protect herself if she ever gets caught. even told me the things she enjoys doing, swimming, jogging, snowboarding, surfing, and now fighting. This Harribel has shared more facts about herself in just a few hours than Yoruichi has ever have in the 4 years we have been together. Harribel even told me about her dead family and some great memories. I then started to feel bad that I had missed out on so many great women for Yoruichi who would never treat me the way i truely deserve.

After about 2 hours of talking, (which went by so very fast,) people started to come in and the DJ arrived and I then stood up excited. I grabbed Harribel's hand and she paused. "cmon!" I shouted as the music and lights started to play. "get loose! Trust me like I trust you." i spoke and that seemed to trigger something in the both of us. I never though myself saying that to a stranger. But I feel like I could lay my life on the line for this person, and they wont throw me away like Yoruichi did.

Harribel sighed standing up as I took off my sweatshirt as we danced down to the packed dancefloor. the packed dance floor forced us to be close and make our bodies touch each other. at first we were both a little uncomfortable, but we just laughed and got used to it. our legs touched each other, then her hands would start to run up and down my arms sending chills up my spine. i was shaking my body back in for as her hands would wonder around my body, and i let her. It felt wonderful, and why would I dare stop such a great thing. But it did feel weird that she was being more of the dominant one. even though she was taller than me, it was her whole presence and demeanor showing that she wants to protect me from whatever it is.

After about a good hour of dancing and going crazy, i started to feel myself start to actaully let go of myself. And Harribel too. I coud care less what time I promised Yoruichi that I would be home, or even care or think about Yoruichi at all. Just looking into Harribel's glowing green eyes made everything disappear.

Suddenly Harribel leaned next to my face. "close your eyes." she said as the music blared and I happily complied not caring what was going to happen. And I had no regrets for what I let her do. The next thing I know, i feel very soft lips against mine. they were soft and light at first. once I welcomed it, the kiss deepened and become more rough. Harribel grabbed my face as I her hips hearing the music drain out and only could concentrate on the places she touched, and the taste. she tasted like alcohol and redbull, but hey, so did I. Her tongue brushed against my teeth wanting in, and I had no problem welcoming her in. her tongue and body took control of mine, something that has never hapened to me before, at least not where I allowed it. I felt so safe with her, and I didn't want this night to ever end. I just wanted to melt away with Harribel, together. Forever.

* * *

Now that was a fun chapter! Just wait until the next one! MWAHAHAHA! Anyhooters, hope ya'll liked it and stay tooned for next chapter coming soon to a fanfiction near you! =D

~BINGO!


	8. Chapter 8

I slowly start to gain conscious and realize that I was lying in a bed. I thought about how I got to my own place and even made it to my bed. i went to move but then realized that I had a pair of arms wrapped around me. I smiled thinking about how Yoruichi and I have forgiven one another and she finally came around to embracing me. I felt the arms tighten around me and a the body brush up against my body. I smiled then once I took a deep sniff of her, I realized it wasn't Yoruichi's scent. It smelt of oceans and forest. I only knew one person with that sort of scent, and I froze when I opened my eyes. I wasn't in my room. I was in Harribel's place, in her room, in her arms. I had to look down to make sure and thankfully I was clothed.

Then Harribel moved behind me letting go of me and got out of bed. I closed my eyes pretending to be asleep. Harribel rubbing my shoulder gently before leaving the room. after about 4 minutes, I started to hear some people talking and some sizzling from a seperate room. I pulled the white sheets off of me and looked down to see myself in Pajamas that I do not own. I was in a big Red tanktop and some big blue boxer shorts. I looked around to see my clothes nowhere in sight. I felt my that my braids were gone and my hair just flowed down my back. I then suddnely started to think what really happened last night. How the fuck did I get here? and if we did anything.

I got up remembering my foot and hand were still wounded and bandaged up. I took a deep breath before I opened the door to lead out of the room. I opened the door finally and saw 4 figures around what looked like a living room and kitchen. Harribel was standing by the stove cooking whatever, and two girls laying on a large couch watching TV and a smaller girl standing near Harribel in the kitchen.

The two closest to me in the living room looked up at me shocked. "damn Harribel, she is such a shortie." said with short blue hair and both her eyes were different colors, one red and one blue. she was wearing a small light blue tank top and short green shorts.

Harribel turned around from her cooking and she was surprised to see me. "oh, your awake!" she said as I noticed that she had on a different turtleneck, it was black. I thought about last night and us kissing, her mouth was against mine, i felt her tongue. So she must've taken it off or somehow unzipped it and I wasnt able to see her face which then sadden me inside. "go ahead and sit next to Mila and Emilou." I starred at the two girls on the couch, one girl with dark skin and dark brown hair made scooted over to the edge of the couch so there was a empty space between the two girls. the girl patted on the space between them and i hesitantly sat down.

I felt very uncomfortable, but, i knew they wouldn't hurt me or anything. "hey im Mila," said the dark brown haired girl smiling. she had some muscle to her, but she seemed very young, maybe in her teens. "and that is my sister Emilou." she pointed to the blue hair girl. "and that is Sun-Sun." she pointed to the girl standing next to Harribel. I noticed the girl had long black hair and she wore a long robe with her long sleeves covering her hands and one of her sleeves was over her mouth covering it. It was seemed to be glued there. She seemed very similar to Harribel for some reason.

"You must be very special if Harribel brought you home." Mila smiled looking at me as i looked up at the TV as it showed the news.

"so what did you do to Harribel?" asked the Emilou who was now looking at me giving me a look.

"what I did?" i asked myself and Harribel called to us.

"cmon! breakfast is ready." Harribel called and Mila motioned me to go first and I looked over to see in the corner of the kitchen to be a big table with plates and food. Mila showed me my seat at the end of the table. I felt so weird being in this house with these people. I didn't know whether to stay or leave. Mila and Emilou grabbed their plates and left to a separate room and Sun Sun followed behind them with her plate. Leaving Harribel and me all alone. Harribel grabbed our plates and filled them with eggs bacon and some toast. She sat next to me encouraging me to eat.

I wanted to deny it, by my stomach yearned for it. and of course not to my surprise, I had no hangover or headache from last night. of course that is what happens when I have had so much experience of my terrible drinking. I took a bite of my eggs and looked up at Harribel worried about what happened last night. I placed down my fork.

"i need to know." i whispered looking at my plate and not at the beautiful woman sitting next to me. "did we do it last night?" i whispered scared not remembering anything also embarrassed.

she sighed looking away. "actually no. I decided to take you home because you were drunk and wouldn't tell me where you lived. When we were in my bed we were going very fast very intimate. but just as I was taking off your shirt, you said a few things to me that pretty much sobered me up." she said acting like she was guilty.

"what did I say?" i asked worried to have offend her.

"don't worry, you didn't affend me." her eyes became soft. "you were on my bed laying as I hovering over you lifting up your shirt. you grabbed my hands gently and looked into my eyes. you told me that sex is not what defines a relationship, a relationship defines a relationship. and that you dont wish to know me by the kind of sex we have, but the kind of connection we have. right after that you passed out. and i felt bad and changed your clothes, which are by the front door." she pointed to her door looking at me very serious.

It was hard to process what she was saying. i don't know how i was able to say those thing drunk, when i cant think that clearly when sober. But then I was happy because I would always want to tell someone i care about that. I then felt embarrassed that she saw my naked body when she changed me. she probably saw the scars that marked my body with the creature i despised and shall kill one day, also some from my self hate.

"so nothing happened, that is good." I nodded taking another bite and Harribel nodded too.

"Umm, i should let you know that your phone was going off alot this morning, I answered it once and i pretty much was called a whore and threatened to be killed." she said laughing. i don't know if she laughed at what happened to her, or me slamming my head next to my plate onto the table hard. that fucking Yoruichi is on my list. its like she is going backwards into an endless pit of death.

"that is my ex I told you about last night." i said ashamed murmuring into the table.

"oh, the one who you broke up with last night?" she laughed again figuring it all out. "thats why then." I looked up to see her laugh while she was sober, it was actually a very pleasant sight.

"is it ok if I call her?" i asked and she got up disappeared and retrieved my phone from the counter in the kitchen. I opened the phone to see 20 missed calls and messages. i sighed calling her not bothering to hear her stupid messages. I knew I was in trouble for not coming home last night, but this was insane.

I dialed the number, and on the third rang she answered. "you fucking little whore!" she shouted of course letting Harribel hear the shouts from the phone, she excused herself to give me some privacy that I didn't want as she took her food and disappeared.

Amazingly, I wasn't fazed by the comment. "wow, no "happy to know your alive Soi?" wow. I feel the love Yoruichi." I mused and she didn't like it. I didn't care though.

"love? you know nothing of the word. I have loved you for more than four years and you go and cheat on me! you can go fuck yourself and your little whore!"

"if that is what you think, then i expect you to move out of my apartment by tonight. get your shit out of my apartment that I pay Yoruichi, and dont think i wont call the cops and kick you and your shit out." i hissed and Yoruichi tried to go soft.

"cmon little bee! we can get through this, there is no need for haste decisions. just come home so we can-"

"no Yoruichi!" i shouted interrupting her. "get the fuck out of my apartment. and if you are not out of there by tonight, you will be forced out by the cops." i hissed and she then was angry.

"your so fucking childish Soi!" she yelled.

"and your so fucking pathetic!" I shouted back hanging up the phone. I immediately called up Hisagi.

on the first ring he answered. "Yo Soi your alive!" i wish I heard that earlier from a certain someone. at least I know who truely cares.

"yea sorry, i will explain later. but can you come and pick me up?" i asked as i got up walking over to the counter to find some mail. i flipped through it to finally find an address. I told Hisagi the address.

"sure thing Soi. I will be there in a few minutes, that isnt too far from my house."

"thank you so much Hisagi." i said hanging up and Sun-Sun came out of a room walking over to my clothes and brought them over to me. she looked innocent and shy. she walked up to me looking away.

"im sorry i overheard. these are yours." she said in a small little voice.

i nodded taking them from her. "thank you and its ok." i smiled and she looked up at me still covering her mouth. i smiled then realized that this young girl was just an inch taller than me which made me feel weak.

Harribel then came out from a room looking at me questionably. "im sorry but I have to go and take care of some personal issues. Thank you so much for breakfast." i said started to back away to the door.

Harribel was confused. "um ok, yea no problem. everything alright?"

"oh yea, no need to worry. umm, I will see you around. thank you very much for last night." i smiled quickly walking out of the apartment. once i got into the elevator, i then realized that it was a huge building that must've been very expensive. but once i got outside I saw Hisagi just arriving in his old black corvette. i opened the door and hopped in putting my clothes int he backseat as he drove on.

"You look pretty." he commented and I looked down to Harribel's clothes "so you had fun last night?"

I sighed sitting back into the seat. "shut up Hisagi."

"hey! I am the one who is picking you up. I deserve answers." he fought back and easily won.

"I actually had so much fun last night, but we didn't do anything if thats what you mean. we just danced, talk and I was so bad that she took me home." i smiled pulling out some wrap and rings for my braids and started fixing my braids.

"I see, so will you see her again?"

i paused thinking about the question. I actually feel very bad for leaving her. I want to go back so badly but know that I can't. "I really want to." i smiled.

"then I hope everything goes well!" he said patting my knee and I looked over at him confused.

"you are ok with what I am doing to Yoruichi?" I asked not sure what is going through his mind.

"your so happy Soi, I can see it in your eyes, in your real smile. It's like I got my old Soi back." he actually smiled. I thought about what he said. before Yoruichi came along, I dealt with my family's death. But before when I was younger, I was actually happy and Hisagi and I were such great friends. He has been with me through everything, of course he would know the different sides of me, like i know the different sides of him.

"thank you Hisagi." I whispered looking out the window

"But Yoruichi is very pissed. She called me Isane pretty much all night and when we went to the bar around 3 you werent there and wouldnt answer you phone. sure Yoruichi was worried them pissed. But i know exactly where my little Soi was." He actuallt smiled being proud that he knew things that no one else did. "but you know, it's odd how Yoruichi wasn't worried like Isane was, but she was pissed. she automatically assumed that you would do something like that. I knew that even after Yoruichi treated you like shit, you still have heart in there." he started to get a little pissed himself.

"Yoruichi is so self centered and she things what she does to you is ok when it by far from ok!" he started to hit the wheel but still driving safely, for now.

"Hisagi," I reached over grabbing his hand on the wheel as we slowed down in front of my place. "calm down. Actually, I had told her on the phone to move out by tonight, and I want you to come in with me to help be my backbone." i gave him a week smile and he turned off his car grabbing his cellphone out of his pant pocket.

"yea, but i am going to call Isane just to tell her that you are safe and to come over." i nodded wanting her to come over. after just a few minutes Hisagi was done talking to Isane and we went I opened the door I stopped and looked at him.

"listen, she is probably going to hug me give us some fake tears and ask you to leave. I want you to leave but stay right by the door. you will know when to come in." he nodded as I opened up my door to find Yoruichi sitting on the couch. but once I opened the door she noticed me and Hisagi standing and jumped up and walked over to me hugging me very tightly. it was a fake hug with fake cries like I assumed would happen and I just stood there.

she broke the hug and smiled at Hisagi wiping away her fake tears. "thank you Hisagi, you can go home." Hisagi nodded patting my shoulder and left without a word. once the door closed Yoruichi did something I never thought she would do. she slapped me across the face. i felt the left side of my cheek and felt a small sting. dropping my clothes I looked up at her to see anger in her eyes.  
"how dare you." she hissed was getting closer as I was soon backed up against the door. "how dare you cheat on me." she was very pathetic. "you even wear the other person's clothes." she grabbed my shirt tugging on it. "knowing you, it's probably with a man." then I had enough

"you really need to stop being so pathetic Yoruichi, it makes you look very ugly. So ugly, that I can't even imagine how I ever fell in love with you!" i shouted pushing her away from me and she just stumbled back two steps. She ran after me trying to punch kick slap me but I easily dodged her attacks and very quickly she was already running out of steam. And finally I was fed up, I grabbed her fist and slipped my leg behind her ankles making her fall flat on her ass. she sighed lying on the floor.

"no listen. Get your things together and get out of my place, and don't come back. you have treated me like shit for so long, and I just go out one night and don't come home at the time like I promised and you automatically assume that I am cheating on you instead of worrying about me. I have put you first for so many years, and you always treated me like a child and never gave me anything. So please, make this easy on the both of us and just get your shit, and leave. I will help you if you need me to. just get the fuck out of my house because we are over Yoruichi." And with that she went into my room as I peeped my head in the doorway watching her get her suitcase packing away all her clothes. she grabbed all her toiletries clothes, and a few objects of her around the place and she just left. no goodbye no eye contact, no nothing. she just left. As I looked out to the hallway of my apartment I noticed Hisagi wasnt anywhere to be seen. I walked out and felt a hand touch my shoulder. I grabbed the hand twisting it turning around to be behind the figure with their hand behind their back. But I then noticed it was Just Hisagi who was hiding behind my door.

I smiled letting him go escorting him into my home. "looks like she got you." he said grabbing frozen peas from my freezer placing it on my left cheek.

"could've been worse." i smiled actually thankful it wasn't worse.

* * *

Well look at that, Soi kicked Yoruichi out. NO WAY DUDE! Don't worry, things will get more interesting next chapter...SO PREPARE FOR THE WORSE! cuz it may just happen... o.O BWAHAHAHAHHAHAA!


	9. Lonely Moon

Woah! You guys thought this story was long gone huh? Welp, so did I... But I have taken a few English and writing classes so Hopefully my words and grammar has changed slightly. And, yeah! I shall get back in the groove since I remembered what the hell Ima do with this sucker! So sit down grab some ramen and tea and enjoy! And and don't forget to give me some lovin with reviews!

~BINGO!

* * *

How did this happen? I asked myself as I sat on my couch while Isane and Hisagi roamed around my place searching and going through everything defining what is mine and what is Yoruichi's. After awhile of them making a pile of Yoruichi's belongings, I soon completely forgot about Yoruichi and her moving out. I was now fixated on Harribel. She has super glued herself to my brain and there is nothing that can get rid of her.

I felt bad for leaving the way I did, so very rude and really no thank you for the wonderful night, no thank you for feeding me, taking me to her home, giving me clothes and a place to sleep. And thank you for listening and caring. And a sorry for not remembering things after the kiss on the dance floor. I'm now afraid to call her or make any communications with her, for she might be mad and turn me down or ignore me. I wouldn't blame her.

Hisagi soon brought me out of my little daze and was soon brought back into reality. "Soi, what do you want us to do with Yoruichi's stuff?" he asked pointing to a small pile. It was mostly purple and girly things in a small pile on my table.

I just shrugged not really giving a shit. "If it's not too much of a hassle, just go to a good will instead of just wasting it by throwing it away. And I don't want to deal with her or have any of you feel obligated to deal with her." I smiled as Isane and Hisagi nodded proud of my answer.

Hisagi went to grab a trash bag to haul the objects down to his car. Once he left Isane sat down next to me at the table wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "You are very strong and brave person Soi. And even I look up to you for your bravery for standing up for what you actually want. I am also proud that you delt with things pretty well. I'm also glad that Harribel didn't end up being a mass murderer and kidnap and kill you." She sighed showing her relieved.

"actually, Harribel has showed me something that made me act as I did to Yoruichi." I looked down at my wounded hand which might I add no longer has a stinging feel and as I unwrapped it earlier, it was just about healed.

"what did she show you?" Isane interrupted my thought as I tried to go back to what I was saying.

"she showed me how to live. She showed true care and trust. She showed me the difference in how Yoruichi 'cared' about me and how you even care about me. Also I realized that I can really go to you or Hisagi with anything and feel safe with you guys. But Yoruichi always made me feel worthless and pathetic when I went to her for things. She treated me as if I was a child."

I felt anger as I compared my friends to my ex lover. "you know, I treat you like a child." Isane noted as I looked up at her. She was smiling with true care. "I treat you like a child because you act like a brat sometimes. But I don't put you down. I may kick your ass and nag. But I would never put you down or make you feel worthless in anyway. I just want to protect you from people like Yoruichi." She then suddenly hugged me tightly. "I want you to be happy. I worry about you all the time. You are such a strong person Soi, but you do have your weaknesses. I just want you to be safe and happy."

Isane's voice choked for a second then she broke the hug clearing her throat looking away guilty. I couldn't help but smile and hug her back. "you were always like an older sister I never had." I hugged her tight as I placed my forehead against her shoulder. We hugged for awhile in silence until the door opened the Hisagi walked in as if he just accomplished something huge.

He stood in the middle of the living room and looked around my place. "you know, it actually looks a lot cleaner and more Soi if you as me." He nodded as if he just given the house his stamp of approval. "so who wants pizza?" he asked as Isane jumped up running to his side. Before they left I stopped them.

"don't worry about drinks, it's about time we start to use my alcohol reserve." Which then got a laugh out of both of them as they left to go get pizza. As my friends went to get pizza, I was left to wonder around my house to realize that Yoruichi is no longer apart of my life or my house. I was somewhat refreshing, but also a little hard. We have been together for 4 years, and to suddenly cut cold turkey like this. It kinda does sting and make me wonder, is this really ok?

But then I was suddenly reminded why I did what I did. Those 4 years, were 4 years of unhappiness. Sure I was in love with Yoruichi, I enjoyed being around her and we got along. But then when things got serious, we didn't truly know one another. We couldn't have real serious conversations without one of us getting defensive. And I know more about Harribel (which isn't a lot) than I do with Yoruichi. And 4 years and just a few hours is a really big difference for knowing someone.

Same goes with sharing, Harribel knows more about me than Yoruichi dares to even ask or even wonder to know about me. I guess that's the thing, Yoruichi isn't attracted to the mental or emtions of a person, but of physical traits. Things just piled on against Yoruichi which made me want to just puke. And I in the end, fell for such a disgusting thing.

For a good 30 minutes I walked around my house thinking through all the memories I had with Yoruichi, and how each one just made me hate her that much more and hate myself for being a dumbass. After I thought I was going to start going crazy, Isane and Hisagi showed up to the rescue with pizza. They didn't find me in the kitchen as they arrived so they already started working on the alcoholic drinks. After dinner was all said and done. I had almost a case of pizza, finished 2 vodka bottles between me and Hisagi. Isane just watched for she had to take Hisagi home.

He wanted to stay with me so I wouldn't be alone. Man that fucker always worried about me. He is worse than a mother. Always nagging and worrying, blah blah blah. As they soon left as it was past midnight, I somehow found my way to my bed. It was very nice and cold and with just taking off all my clothes too lazy to put any pajamas on, I just passed out in my bed. And for the first night, in years, I didn't have that horrid dream with the beast or my family. It was the best sleep I had. I woke up to my alarm going off still having to open the dojo today.

Once I sat up realizing I didn't have that dream, I soon started to cry. It's a good thing I didn't have that dream, but I couldn't figure out why it suddenly stopped? Was Yoruichi that bad in my life that her presence gave me nightmares? I hit myself realizing what I was saying was a load of shit. Sure I was mad and upset with Yoruichi, but I am not going to blame her for my stupid nightmares.

I sighed getting out of bed getting dressed for work. Of course it only consisted of a sports bra, tanktop, and shorts. It soon turned into my normal routine going to work dealing with my friends and normal customers. The only thing was different was coming home to my empty house and just chilling by myself. But to my relief it was actually somehow calming and a bit of peace. I found comfort in my quiet empty house.

A week had passed And no sign or word from Yoruichi. Maybe it had to deal with me throwing it and crushing it to pieces. I wanted to be alone, and if anyone truly needed me. They knew where I lived. Isane and Hisagi visited me everyday after work and we just hung out like we used to along time ago before Yoruichi moved in with me. Some nights they stayed the night over. We were like true friends again doing whatever the fuck we want now.

Then one night Isane brought up something that was once not on my mind. "So, have you heard anything from that Harribel girl?" she asked as Hisagi was into playing some weird shooting game. Me and Isane were in the kitchen finding some food to eat.

I looked down at the fridge frozen. "No." was all I said grabbing the cheese from the fridge door.

"why not? You seemed to have a lot of fun with her." Isane was confused, but it just made me feel uncomfortable.

"I don't want to talk about it." I sighed heating the bread up in a pan.

Isane came up behind me. "Did something happen?" she asked gently placing her hand on my shoulder which sent a wave of calmness through my body.

I sighed feeling defeated as I always do with Isane. "you know, I was an ass how I pretty much left without saying sorry, or thank you for being so nice. Plus I can't call her since I no longer have a phone and I lost her number. I don't remember the address and she doesn't come to the dojo. It seems like it's just a lost cause." I sighed watching the bread cook as I slowly put some cheese to make the grilled cheese.

Isane was quiet as she leaned her head around looking at my saddened face. I have been thinking about Harribel nonstop and can do nothing to get her out of my head. Even when I do for a split second, Isane goes and brings it all up again. Making me feel like shit yet again. "well, maybe she was just the one person who had to get you on your feet and start being open again." Isane suggested as I tried to consider the idea.

Was Harribel really only the one to show me to be free and have fun? Was I really not meant to be with her? Not even as a friend? _How can you guys be friends when you made out with each other and almost did it. And also find her sexually attractive? _My inner voice nagged. I finally gave up talking to myself and looked over at Isane. "I guess you right." I smiled as I finished making the grilled cheese sandwiches for the three of us.

As Isane and Hisagi started playing while eating from time to time I decided to get a breather. "im going for a walk. Be back later." With a wave from Hisagi I walked outside to be welcomed by the nice cool breeze of the night. Maybe this can help me clear my head and just be suck up by the wonderful peace of the moon and clear sky.

The moon had shined so bright, as if it lit everything up and shone down on everything being covered by the blanket the moon had thrown ontop of the town. The street light and cars had disturbed the beautiful light welcoming light the moon was giving to everyone. It was sad to see that everyone just disregarded it as if it did nothing and treat it like trash. Soon it clicked as I just compared myself to the moon. How I did everything for Yoruichi, and all in return I got was just being ignored and thrown away like trash. So I kept changing trying to be big, but each time, I was down graded then slowly trying to disappear each night away from the sky and show the world that I really do matter during the night.

_Wow, you are the moon. I guess that means your all high and mighty now._ My inner voice was laughing at me, mocking me. Wow, I'm such an asshole to myself. I came to a stop at a park which was completely deserted, or so I thought as I entered the park.


	10. END

A/N: Dun, Dun, DUN! Just another ole chapter. What do you think will happen next? Well the answer is, read and find out! Don't forget to give me some lovin will ya? =D

~BINGO!

* * *

It was very quiet out here at the park. All the lamps around the park were off. I didn't know if it was that late where no one even needs to be at the park, or if they are just here to look pretty during the day. I slowly walked through the grass just enjoying the light from the moon, I guess it was bright enough that I really don't care about the lamps.

I walked towards a bench and decided to sit. The view from the bench was good enough to see the entire park. It was beautiful. No wind so the trees were quiet and still. I could see the playground deserted which was surprising as it's always packed during the day, even as the sun starts to come up, there are people playing. So it's a bit of a difference to see and hear nothing. Then it hit me, there aren't even crickets crying. Something was wrong with this whole situation. I got a bad feeling in my stomach. I stayed in my spot as I quietly scanning the area.

I didn't see anything, but I knew there was something here, and I didn't know if it was an enemy or an ally. It could be a gang, a couple having fun, a roamer like me, a bumb, anyone. Or maybe even an animal. I noted the last part realizing there is a little forest around the park with all the trees. Then I realized I should go, I don't want to fuck with any animal, no need to put myself in danger like that.

Slowly I moved to stand up, but as I took a step away from the bench, I heard a growl and saw a figure, big black figure appear from the trees. I stood as it stopped. We were facing each other. This figure was about 8 feet tall, plus its yellow eyes freaked me out. Each move I made with my foot or hand, it would growl or show its teeth. Or even worse, take a step closer.

I didn't know what the figure was until I moved just enough so it moved out into the moonlight then I knew. My heart dropped and I froze in fear. I have seen this figure before, and for everyday of my life I imagined what I was going to do if I ever came across it. But instead I froze with fear against the enemy I swore to kill.

There it stood, that filthy creature with purple hair, yellow eyes, long nails and fangs. It growled as it stared at me as I didn't do anything. I was hopeless. Maybe this creature will also kill me along with my family.

_What the fuck are you saying? Are you going to coward down now after all you have been through? What happened to being the most strongest fighter? What happened to preparing to kill the beast that slaughtered your whole family with no reason. The one who smiled as it tried to kill you. Really?_

Wow, that really hit the spot. My inner voice pretty much hit me in the gut slapping my face giving me a wakeup call realizing the truth. I am not a fucking coward. I will avenge my family. I clenched my hands into fists glaring down at the creature. In response it lowered its head ears down snarling at me ready to pounce and kill.

I waited a few seconds then suddenly the beast sprang at me. I was able to duck down low and as I hovered over me, I reached up punching it right in the gut. It felt as if punching brick, but the brick seemed to crumble as it landed face first crunched over grasping for its stomach. But it only wounded it for a mere 30 seconds until it stood up right on its hind legs. The eyes narrowed down at me full of rage and anger.

This time it ran towards me not that far away from me at the start, it just took a few steps and was already inches before me. This time it lunged at me as I swooped my leg, heel connecting with the side of their face. It hurt my right foot as the beast fell to the side. But it stood again in just seconds getting more filled with anger. As I stood face to face with the beast, I placed weight on my foot, it stung. Along with my hand, it hurt. I wasn't sure what else I could do and how much pain I can do to defeat this beast.

As I was thinking and worrying, I was distracted as it marched then swat at me. Its claws swooped across my torso which then made me fall onto my back. It was such terrible burning pain. I don't ever remember being in such horrid pain. It burned, stung, and felt as if a thousand knives were being stabbed into me. I laid on my back as I was gasping for air clutching my chest. Each breath made it harder and harder to breathe. Each breath made it burn and more as I started to cry and burn. I looked up as I was paralyzed in pain.

There was the beast, standing above me as it gently moved it claws grasping my head picking me up. I tried to cry out, but felt weak to do so. I opened my eyes to see the face before me. Its eyes glowed bright yellow staring deep into my soul. I could see it smiling, laughing at me. Then I noticed something that made my heart hurt.

The beast's eyes changed to normal human eyes, and the worst part, I knew this person. The pain started to overcome me taking over my mind and my sight. Fog started crawling up my body making me feel like I was being lifted away from my body. Before I fully left my body, there was a suddenly flash of yellow which then made the beast let me go as I flew across the park flying for what felt like hours which ended suddenly by a crash against a tree.

The pain, if I thought couldn't be any worse which made me cry as I was brought back to my body feeling everything flow into my body. Just a single move of a hand or finger, it made my whole body cringe which made it worse. My breathing started to become very rapid which hurt my chest even more and even my lungs and throat started to make it hard on breathing.

Great, im not going to die from the pain, but lack of oxygen or even a heart attack. Just my luck. Either way, im going to suffer. This is now how I wanted to die. I started to cry in fear. This is how im going to die. I wonder if Hisagi and Isane would miss me. I wonder if they would tell Harribel, or if she would just continue life without knowing or even caring.

But there is something that is going to be good about this. I will be with my family again. I get to see my brothers, father, and even my mother. I have missed them so much. I saw a picture appear of me and my family. I slowly closed my eyes as darkness took over my body once again as the pain, my family, and my heartbeat started to drift away until I was completely silent and alone. I was surrounded by darkness and was floating.

Great, now im dead. Im all alone, dead, in darkness, and somewhere where I am able to talk to myself and think to myself. I was no longer floating, but able to walk around an endless of black. As I walked, I thought about my fight with the beast. By just one blow, it has defeated me. Just one beast defeated me. I have fought countless groups of gangs at once and took many punches and kicks to the body and face, but still walked away alive. Sure I had to go to the hospital, but I was able to walk away and tell the tale. But now, once blow and im dead.

I really am weak, my family must be so disappointed with me that they don't even want me to even be with them when I die. Instead im in an endless pit of darkness. The only thing that had color or light, was me. But still, after endless what seemed like hours nothing that had light like me. No one is going to find me, and I no one.

Sadness soon overflowed through me as I was going to be alone by myself wondering nowhere, forever. I'm a pathetic being and I deserve each and every second being here. So I sat down accepting my fate as I cried in an endless pit of nothingness.

Tis a pity though, that I didn't make my mark on the world. And will easily be forgotten.


	11. Awaken

A/N: Welp, I didn't want anyone to think that was the end and poor lil Soi was dead. Not yet at least XP. So here it is another chapter. i feel as though i'm on a lil role with uploading! My fingers can't stop! They gots a mind of their own! I'm fucked... But anyhooters, appreciate the loving of reviews and comments and hope to post at least two more chapters by next week before my month long vacation. And that means no computer, microsoft word, or fanfiction... o.o How will one survive!?

Anyhooters, grab some tea and ramen, and enjoy!

~BINGO!

* * *

"Soi." Suddenly I was interrupted by a voice in the distance calling my name. I look up from my fetal position into the blackness pit. Nothing. I soon dismissed it as it was me just going crazy after being here for what felt like forever. Wiping away my tears as it's still hard to come to terms that this is how im going to be tortured. Forever alone.

My worst fear has came to reality. I guess there really is a god, and he wants me to suffer. I didn't protect the ones I love, and cant even be happy. Im just a disgrace for a human being. Tears started to spill again placing my head against my knees, then suddenly.

"Soi-Fon." It was a calm gentle voice calling out to me. It made my heart lurch as I jumped up making circles as I try to find the source to the voice.

I knew exactly where that voice came from, and I saw a glimmer of hope. "Mom?" I shout started to jog in one direction. Then I would hear her again saying my name but in a different direction. This happened 4 times until I dropped to my knees looking up. "Mom! Please help me!" I begged crying. Just hearing her voice made me so happy, but not being able to find her makes me that much more crazy. As I lowered my head when I didn't hear anything else after a good 5 minutes, I crawled into the fetal position once again giving up all hope.

But just as I closed my eyes shut, there was a bright light that shone through my eyelids. I raised my head opening my eyes, to see a figure standing in the distance where the source of light came from. "Soi-Fon!" I heard her voice again and I knew it was her. I scrambled to my feet running towards the figure in the light.

"mother!" I shouted as I reached out to the figure who did the same thing. Maybe my time of being alone finally ended. I can finally be with my mother and family up in heaven. Finally be at peace. Finally be happy. Just as I got close, the figure got a little taller, too tall to be my mother. In the end, I didn't really care who it was, all I knew is that they were here to get me out of this place.

But as I was about to touch the figure's hand, the blonde figure disappeared. And before I could stop, i started fall face first into an endless white hole of nothingness, again. But this one had an ending. There was a small black flat end. I closed my eyes praying it wasn't just a trick to wind up in the place before. And just before I hit the bottom face first I begged. "don't let it hurt."

Suddenly I felt loads of pain as I hit the bottom. I moaned and groaned as the bright light still shown through my eyelids. After about a minutes of writhing in pain and moaning, I opened my eyes.

I was no longer in an endless world of black or white, I was in a room. I was in a big bed with a nice white room with the sun shining through a closed window by my bed. I looked down at my body to only get moans in return. Just moving my neck and head made my whole body ache and give my head awful pulsing headaches. Fighting through the terrible pain, I looked down at my body to see my arms all bandaged as my right leg was raised in a weird looking cast. Obviously broken. Slowly lifting up the blanket covering my body, it showed nothing but bandages covering my body.

Laying my head back down, I realized my hair was flowing all over my pillow and part of the bed. I wanted to braid them, but obviously couldn't. I sighed looking out the window until I realized the most important part. "im alive!" I whispered as my gut felt like someone had punched blades in and out of my body.

Groaning, I managed to not move or do anything drastic. I was still alone with just me and my thoughts. But the thought knowing im alive, made tears trickle down my cheeks. I fought letting out any noises knowing that my body would kill me with pain again. Now stuck with just me and my thoughts, I was soon wondering, where the fuck am I? I have never seen this room in Hisagi's or Isane's apartment. And this is no hospital. Plus this is too bright for my house. Where the fuck am I?

As if someone had heard me, someone had walked through the door. I closed my eyes immediately trying to play sleep, figuring out where I am and what exactly is going on. I heard two sets of steps enter the room slowly and quietly trying not to "wake" me. After a few seconds of silence I heard a voice I never would have guessed I would ever hear again.

"why is it taking so long for her to wake up?" I heard Harribel's worried tone talking to a stranger. Maybe it was one of the girls that lived with her.

But it wasn't it was a soft man's voice. I have never heard this voice before, but it made me question who this person is, and what are they doing here? "Patience Harribel. She will wake soon. You need to remember that any ordinary person, even you, Could have died that night. So be grateful you have a strong fighter on your hands that is not going to die without a fight." The man's voice was so mesmerizing. But I was confused. I survived eventhough what happened could have killed anyone else? But what confused me even more, was what happened?

Harribel sighed in response as I heard a leather chair groaning making odd noises. Assuming Harribel was now occupying it. "Thank you Lord Aizen." Harribel whispered then the door closed just leaving me and Harribel together alone. Before I opened my eyes to surprise her, I was interrupted by small sounds of crying. My bed moved a little bit and more cries came but were muffled.

I couldn't bare it anymore. Opening my eyes, looking down at a Harribel arms on the bed covering her face crying into my bed. She moved her hand which was inches away from my right hand. She grabbed it holding it so gently, it was as if she put any pressure, I would shatter into millions of pieces. She then spoke. "please, wake up. I can't take it anymore. I am so sorry for getting you into this mess. If there is any way you would forgive me, I would forever be in your debt. But I cant do anything for you and protect you, unless is you wake up." This girl has gone crazy.

I smiled at the thought of wanting to protect me, but had to force myself not to laugh. Instead I took a deep breath moving my hand so it was now squeezing her in a nice hold. It stung like pins were pinching my skin, but it was worth Harribel's attention. Also I loved holding her hand. Once I got her attention, she froze and stiffened shocked.

In response she jolted up looking over at me. Her eyes were red along with streams flowing down her cheeks. Aside from the tears, looking at her small three braids and her beautiful blonde hair flowing across her face and shoulders, she was beautiful. Except for that fucking turtle neck thing that was again covering only her boobs and up to her nose. Even though I was asleep, she still was hiding. It upset me, but I had to let it go and be thankful im alive and here with her.

"I appreciate that you want to protect me. But I think your over exaggerating." I smiled but she was still speechless with her mouth hanging open.

"but it is my fault you got hurt in the first place." She scooted closer tears still flowed down her cheeks. Letting go of her hand fighting through the pain. Trying not to wince or make any weird sudden movements, I reached over wiping away the tears from her face as she smiled when I finished leaving my hand open as she brushed her cheek against my palm. It fit perfectly as she nustled against it comfortable.

"you no need to put any fault. Just give me some more credit. I am a lot stronger than I look. You should know that." She nodded as her eyes filled again with more tears but somehow understood my comment. "But if you don't mind me asking. How did you find me?"

Harribel looked back over at me then froze. "are you telling me you don't remember that night?" she seemed to have a worry tone in her voice which made me uncomfortable.

I furrowed my brow thinking. It gave me a slight headache but ignored it. "lets see. I was wondering around the park. I saw a some sort of animal, it attacked me. I passed out, and then woke up here." It was hard enough to remember that much of last night. It was all like a big fog. And just that little bit appears and that's it. Something doesn't seem right, even by Harribel's response.

"that's all you remember?" she asked in a sort of shaky tone. As I nodded, she got up leaving my hand to fall on the bed as it stung and she vanished through the door. For some reason, I feared that I am missing some important things from that night, and it even seems to worry Harribel. Again, I have more questions than answers. My head started to have huge pangs as I tried to fight through the fog. But I remember nothing. It made it more and more painful until the pain clouded my head as I passed out succumbed by darkness.


End file.
